disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Elsa
Chaos im Netz„Disney princesses to appear in Wreck-It Ralph 2“. TheHollyWoodReporter (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 18. Dezember 2017. |Kurzfilme=''Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber'' Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf |Spezies = Mensch |Geschlecht = Weiblich |Equipment = |Fähigkeiten =Magische Kontrolle über Eis, Frost und Schnee |Mentor= |Heimat=Arendelle, Elsas Eispalast |Familie=König Runeard † (Großvater väterlicherseits) Königin Rita † (Großmutter väterlicherseits)Disney Frozen: Unlocking Arendelle: My Treasured Memories König Agnarr † (Vater) Königin Iduna † (Mutter) Anna (jüngere Schwester) Kristoff (Schwager) |Beziehungen zu=Anna, Olaf, Kristoff |Sprecher EN=Idina Menzel |Sprecher DE=Dina Kürten (Dialog), Willemijn Verkaik (Gesang) |Ziele=Das Kontrollieren ihrer Fähigkeiten (gelungen) |Geburtstag=21. Dezember |Feinde=Hans |Persönlichkeit=Elegant, kraftvoll, fürsorglich, vorbehalten, warm, gutherzig, unsicher, selbstlos, intelligent, unabhängig, spielerisch, künstlerisch, liebenswert |Aussehen=Schmal, blasse Haut, leichte Sommersprossen, rote Wangen, rosa Lippen, lange Platin blonde Haare, blaue Augen |Augen=Blau |Gruppierung= |Mag=Ihre Familie, Schokolade, Spaß mit ihren Kräften, Freude zu Anna und ihr Königreich, Spaß mit Anna, Freiheit, Frieden, Geometrie, Studium, Tee, offene Tore, ihre Kräfte (zeitweise) |Mag nicht=Ihre Kräfte (früher), Angst, als Monster angesehen zu werden, jemanden mit ihrer Magie zu schaden, widersprüchliche Momente mit ihrer Schwester, die Idee von Anna heiraten jemand, den sie kaum kennt, Arendelle in Gefahr |Beruf = Königin|Wohnort = Arendelle|Haare = Eisblond}} Königin Elsa von Arendelle (auch bekannt als „'Die Eiskönigin'“) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere im Film Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren. Sie ist die ältere Schwester von Prinzessin Anna und ist die Nachfolgerin für den Thron in Arendelle. Elsa basiert auf der Titelfigur „Die Schneekönigin“ aus einem Märchen von Hans Christian Anderson und in einem geringeren Ausmaß auf Kai aus der gleichen Geschichte. Während der Charakter im Märchen ursprünglich neutral war, wurde Elsa in Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren als tragische Heldin umgeschrieben. Hintergrund Entwicklung thumb|250px|link=|Ein Entwurf einer bösen Elsa.|left Elsa sollte ursprünglich ein dramatischer Bösewicht sein, so wie es Cruella De Vil in 101 Dalmatiner oder Ursula in Arielle, die Meerjungfrau ist und keine Verbindung zu Anna haben. Im Laufe der Entwicklung gab es jedoch große Änderungen an der Geschichte, so dass die Rolle von Elsa und ihre Beziehung zu Anna geändert wurde. Sobald die beiden Schwestern wurden, hatten die Filmemacher das Gefühl, dass sie neue Möglichkeiten für Handlungs-Elemente eröffneten und den Abschluss der Disney-Adaption von „Die Schneekönigin“ umso leichter zugänglich machten.„Business Insider: One Huge Change In The 'Frozen' Storyline Helped Make It A Billion-Dollar Movie“. businessinsider.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 25. Dezember 2017. Anstatt, dass sie ängstlich und unsicher mit ihren Kräften umgeht, hätte Elsa ihre Kräfte sehr feindselig und böse gegen andere eingesetzt. Davon wäre besonders Anna betroffen gewesen, da sie besonders neidisch auf sie gewesen wäre, aufgrund des königlichen Status, welchen sie inne hat. Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Songwriterin des Films, erwähnte 2014 in einem Interview, dass Elsas Motivation im Film gewesen wäre, dass Herz von Anna einzufrieren, um das Königreich zu übernehmen. Produzent Peter Del Vecho erzählte 2017 in einem Interview, dass Elsa ursprünglich keine Verbindung zu Anna hatte und sie ursprünglich eine verschmähte Frau war, die von ihrem Möchtegern-Verlobten an ihrem eigenen Hochzeitstag allein gelassen wurde und ihr eigenes Herz gefror, um nie wieder zu lieben. Sie wäre in der ursprünglichen Prophezeiung als „Arendelles Fluch“ missverstanden worden und hätte sich in letzter Minute gerettet, um Arendelle vor einer Lawine zu retten, die von Prinz Hans verursacht wurde (der wahre Fluch von Arendelle in der Prophezeiung).„Frozen original ending revealed for first time“. ew.com (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 25. Dezember 2017. Jedoch funktionierte so die Geschichte nicht sehr gut, da es sehr schwierig gewesen wäre, aus einen durch und durch bösen Charakter einen guten Charakter zu machen. Nachdem sie das Lied „Lass jetzt los“ gehört hatten, das als Elsas Schurkenlied gedacht war, erkannten die Autoren, dass ihre Motivation, sich selbst zu stärken und selbst sein zu wollen, zu positiv war, um von einem Bösewicht ausgedrückt zu werden. Die Rolle des Bösewichts wurde angepasst und anstatt die Texte zu ändern, änderten sie schließlich die Handlung und deshalb wurde der Charakter von einer bösen Rolle in eine anti-heroische Rolle verwandelt, die im eigentlichen Film zu sehen ist. Charakterisierung Nach dem Idina Menzel als Synchronsprecherin festgelegt wurde, wurden an Elsa viele Veränderungen vorgenommen. Laut Menzel war sie ursprünglich als eine eindimensionale Antagonistin geplant und wurde zu einer vielfältigeren Person überarbeitet. Menzel beschrieb den Charakter als "äußerst kompliziert und missverstanden". Director Jennifer Lee erklärte, dass Elsa im Film weitgehend mit Angst gehen wird. Die Produzenten sagten, dass die Stelle, an der sie "Lass jetzt los" singt, als Dreh- und Angelpunkt in der Entwicklung des Charakters gesehen wird, da die Szene zeigt, dass sie sich für ihre Kräfte entscheidet und nun alleine leben will. Laut Bill Schwab, der Charakter Designer, war Elsa vor dem Song "Lass jetzt los" sehr schüchtern und hat sich vor anderen versteckt. Im Song entscheidet sie sich dazu, sie selbst zu sein und lässt damit die Vergangenheit hinter sich. Ihr Haar sieht wilder aus, ihr Kleid ist magisch und sie ist endlich frei, aber auch ganz allein. Schriftsteller Paul Briggs erklärte, dass die Unterstützung von Anna das ist, was Elsa am meisten benötigt, als sie mit ihrem Geheimnis ausgesetzt ist. Die Stärke der Band der Familie ist das, was die Geschichte so mächtig macht, weil Geschweister dazu bereit sind, über ihre Kräfte zusehen und sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen. Persönlichkeit Als Königin des Reiches Arendelle wirkt Elsa ruhig, zurückhaltend, königlich und, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, ist sie ausgeglichen. Allerdings ist Elsa unter dieser eleganten Erscheinung recht komplex. Es ist ein traumatischer Vorfall aus ihrer Kindheit, der sie beunruhigt. Als sie jünger war, acht um genau zu sein, hat sie sich sehr um Anna gekümmert und obwohl sie älter und reifer war als sie, war sie sehr verspielt. Doch seitdem sie mit ihrer Magie fast ihre Schwester getötet hätte, lebte Elsa den Großteils ihres Lebens traumatisiert und hatte Angst, dass sie andere verletzen würde. Deswegen entschloss sie sich, isoliert zu leben, von jedem, den sie mochte, darunter auch Anna. Aus Angst, dass sie jemanden verletzen könnte, kommunizierte sie mit niemanden und ließ auch niemanden in ihre Umgebung. Aufgrund ihrer Kräfte ist Elsa sehr empfindlich gegenüber anderen Menschen und deren Wohlbefinden und dachte, dass sie, um andere in Sicherheit zu wiegen, die Menschen soweit wie möglich von ihr weg halten muss. Sie fühlte, dass sie nicht wirklich ein Königreich regieren kann, obwohl sie versuchte ihre Fähigkeiten, zum Wohle des Königreiches, zu verdrängen. Da sie sehr früh die Königin von Arendelle werden sollte, entwickelte sie früh ein großes Verantwortungsbewusstsein. Oft, wenn sie ihr eigenes Glück für andere opfern möchte, legt sie nur ungern die Handschuhe weg, da sie sonst nicht gekrönt werden kann und das nicht zum Wohle der anderen beitragen würde, da die meisten wollten, dass sie Königin wird. Trotzdem war sie sehr besorgt, ob sie Königin werden kann, obwohl sie diese Kräfte besitzt und fragte sich, ob man es akzeptieren würde. Elsa wuchs in dem Glauben auf, dass ihre Kräfte gefährlich für andere sind. Aus diesem Grund vermied sie Kontakt zu anderen Menschen und verbrachte keine Zeit mehr mit Anna. Erst als sie gekrönt wird, ist sie dazu gezwugen die Tore zu öffnen und andere Menschen in den Palast zu lassen. Als Anna Elsa nicht gehen lassen wollte, als diese einer Hochzeit zwischen Anna und Hans nicht zugestimmt hatte und Anna ihr einen Handschuh abnahm, fühlte Elsa sich hilflos, da Annas Erinnerungen an Elsas magische Kräfte entfernt wurden und versuchte den Saal zu verlassen. Aus diesem Grund hielt Anna sie für gefühlslos. Allerdings liebte Elsa wirklich Anna und würde am liebsten immer bei ihr sein, konnte diesen Wunsch aber leider nicht verwirklichen, da dies Anna gefährden würde und Elsa davor große Angst hatte. Elsa hat auch ein geringes Selbstwertgefühl, da sie aus Arendelle flüchtet, da sie denkt, dass sie eine große Gefahr für Arendelle ist. Sie gibt sich selber die Schuld dafür, dass die meisten in ihrem Leben so viel Unglück hatten. Doch während "Lass jetzt los" ändert Elsa ihre Persönlichkeit. Ohne die Angst andere zu verletzen, ist Elsa stark und furchtlos mit einem Hauch von Eleganz. Mit einem Gefühl von Freiheit lässt sie zu, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten als Teil von ihr akzeptiert und lässt ihnen freien Lauf und ist nicht mehr besorgt oder fühlt sich gefangen. Sie baut mit ihren Kräften sogar einen Eispalast. Dieser steht für ihre Kräfte und ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit. In dem Abschnitt, indem sie alles loslässt, verlässt Elsa alle, die mal etwas von ihr wollten und streicht sogar ihre Eltern aus dem Kopf. In dieser Zeit zeigt sich Elsa als eine künstlerische und gewagte junge Frau, als wäre sie dafür bestimmt und lehnt ihr eigenes Schicksal als Königin von Arendelle ab, um frei sein zu können. Obwohl Elsa ein etwas zurückgezogenes Verhalten gegenüber anderen Menschen hat, besitzt sie auch eine weichere Seite. Elsa war bereit mehr als ein paar Worte zu wechseln und sprach auch mit vielen Würdeträgern und deutete damit an, dass sie keine Angst davor hat, sich mit anderen zu unterhalten, sie ist zumindestens offen dafür. Sie zeigt auch die spielerische Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit mehrfach, in Form einer Schneeballschlacht mit Anna und ihrem kleinen Trick, dass sie nicht tanzen muss und dafür Anna mit Herzog von Pitzbühl, der ein grausamer Tänzer ist, tanzen lies. Und obwohl sie sehr viel Angst hat, zeigt Elsa, dass sie sich sehr um ihre Familie und noch mehr als ihre neue Position als Königin kümmert. Sie war auch erschrocken, als Anna ihr sagte, dass sie ganz Arendelle in den Winter geschickt hatte. Sie war sehr verunsichert, da sie mit etwas konfrontiert wurde, was sie nicht beeinflussen konnte, denn sie glaubte immer, dass sie nur Schnee erschaffen kann, aber nicht entfernen. Elsas stärkster Teil ist jedoch die Liebe zu ihrer Schwester, eine Eigenschaft, die Elsa viel Kraft und Motivation verleiht, Anna zu retten. Obwohl sich Elsa für das Chaos verantwortlich fühlt, das sie erzeugt hat, ist der Bund zu Anna immer stärker als sie es weiß. So weiß sie, dass sie nicht alleine in der Welt ist. Mit Liebe findet Elsa heraus, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten so steuern kann, um denen, die sie mag, zu helfen. Daraufhin überwindert Elsa ihre Ängste und lernt, wie sie mit ihren Kräften gutes tun kann und gewinnt dabei den Willen, sie zu kontrollieren. Nachdem sie ihre Angst besiegt hat, gewinnt Elsa Anerkennung im Königreich und ihre Persönlichkeit wird warm und verspielt, auch wenn sie weiterhin heiter ist, läuft sie glücklich mit Anna und den anderen Eis. Sie hilft Anna und erschafft ihr Schlittschuhe und hat dabei keine Angst, dass sie sie verletzt. Sie hilft auch Olaf und erschafft über ihm eine Schneewolke, damit er auch im Sommer weiter leben kann. Sie unternimmt auch gerne etwas mit anderen, denn sie erschafft für alle eine Eisbahn, auf der alle zusammen Schlittschuh fahren können. Anna zögert erst, bekommt dann aber Schlittschuhe von Elsa und bekommt eine kleine Starthilfe von ihr und muss unfreiwllig mit Elsa fahren. Aussehen 300px|right Elsa ist eine auffallend schöne junge Frau mit einer großen, schlanken Figur, weißblondem Haar, blauen Augen, einer kleinen Nase und blasser Haut. Ihr Gesicht ist das Spiegelbild ihrer Mutter, denn sie hatte eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der Königin, als sie gekrönt wurde, wenn auch mit einer anderen Haarfarbe. Als Königin von Arendelle trägt sie ein blaugrünes Kleid mit schwarzen Ärmeln und dunkelbraunen Schuhen mit goldenen Konturen. Ihr Haar ist zu einem Kranz geflochten. Seit dem Unfall mit Anna im Alter von 8 Jahren, trägt Elsa weiße Handschuhe, aber bei der Krönung trägt sie blaugrüne Handschuhe, die zu ihrem Outfit passen und trägt dabei einem violetten Umhang, den sie mit einem blauen Stein verschließt. Als Eiskönigin ist ihr Haar geflochten und sie trägt es über ihre linke Schulter. Sie trägt ein kristallkblaues Kleid aus Eis mit taubenblauen Ärmeln, dazu einen Umhang mit einem Muster aus Schneeflocken. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten 250px|left Elsa ist die Eiskönigin und hat als solche die vollständige Kontrolle über kalte Temperaturen und Eis und Schnee. Mit ihrem Fähigkeiten, die sie scheinbar seit ihrer Geburt besitzt, kann Elsa zaubern und verschiedene Dinge aus Eis formen wie z. B. Schneestürme. Die meisten ihrer Kräfte werden über ihre Hände entfesselt und von ihren Gefühlen gesteuert. Wenn sie glücklich ist, hat sie ihre Kräfte vollständig unter Kontrolle, aber wenn sie gestresst oder ängstlich ist, verliert sie die Kontrolle und verursacht großen Schaden um sich herum. Gegen Ende des Films, scheint es so, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte gewonnen hat. Was ihre Kräfte alles können, wird im Laufe des Films gezeigt. Zu Beginn war sie in der Lage den Festsaal des gesamten Schlosses in ein Wintermärchen zu verwandeln. Sie ist auch in der Lage, Schneemänner und Eiskreaturen (beliebiger Größe) zum Leben zu erwecken. Sie kann außerdem Eis-Strukturen, wie ihren Eispalast, und tödliche Schneestürme, wie oben erwähnt, erschaffen. Sie kann auch Eisstrukturen nach Belieben verschieben. Zusätzlich kann sie auch Übergangsformen von Schnee kontrollieren, denn sie kann nicht nur feste Formen, wie Eis, erschaffen, sondern auch gasförmiges. Zum Beispiel hat sie am Ende des Films für Olaf eine Schneewolke erschaffen. Interessanterweise kann sie mit ihren ganzen Körper Schnee beeinflussen, da sie, als sie über den Fjord flieht, mit jeder Berührung ihres Fußes das Wasser gefrieren lässt. 250px|right Ihre Kräfte sieht man am besten während sie "Lass jetzt los" singt, als sich Elsa von ihrer Angst und dem Stress befreit und ihren Fähigkeiten freien Lauf lässt. In dieser Szene erschafft sie einen Eispalast, eine Treppe dorthin, Olaf und ihr Eiskleid. Dort erfährt man auch, dass ihre Kräfte sie vor Kälte schützen, so dass sie nicht friert. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass sie mit ihren Kräften kämpfen kann, obwohl sie das nie erlernt hat. Wenn die Wachen des Herzogs angreifen, ist sie in der Lage, beide auf ihre eigene Art und Weise zu stoppen. Interessant ist auch, dass ihre Kräfte, wenn Elsa wirklich Angst hat, sie auf eigene Faust schützen. Als Elsa von den Wachen angegriffen wurde, schützten ihre Kräfte sie auch selber, als die Wachen Pfeile auf sie schossen, wurde Elsa sofort durch Eis geschützt, so dass Elsa nicht getroffen wird. Es scheint daher so, dass ihre Kräfte einen eigenen Willen haben und Elsa schützen, wenn sie Angst hat. Dies würde auch erklären, wieso sie Olaf und Marshmallow erschaffen konnte. Ihre Kräfte werden scheinbar nicht nur durch Liebe gesteuert, sondern auch durch ihre Emotionen. Wenn sie traurig ist, bleiben alle Schneepartikel in der Luft stehen, während Wut einen ähnlichen Effekt erzeugt. Sie dachte zuerst, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, ihre Kräfte zu verbergen, das Tragen von Handschuhen wäre. Allerdings kann sie auch ihre Kräfte verbergen, wenn sie keine schlechten Gedanken im Kopf hat. Ansonsten wird der oben beschriebe "Eigene Wille". Da Elsas Vater ihr sagte, dass das Tragen von Handschuhen helfen würde, glaubte sie ihm, da er einer der wenigen Personen war, den sie vertraut hat. Allerdings wird diese Theorie wiederlegt, als sie ihre Fesseln im Gefängnis löst, was bedeutet, dass sie nicht über ihre Hand die Kräfte steuert, sondern über ihren Willen. 150px|left Es wird gezeigt, dass, wenn Elsa ihre Magie gegen ein Lebewesen verwendet, das Opfer nicht nur erfiert, sondern sich auch langsam in eine Eis-Statue verwandelt und, dass dieser Prozess beschleunigt werden kann, wenn es kalt ist. Der Fluch kann entfernt werden, wenn der Zauber nicht den Geist oder das Herz getroffen hat, da diese am meisten gefährdet sind. Sollte dies der Fall sein, kann der Fluch nur durch einen Akt der wahren Liebe entfernt werden. Elsa dachte, dass sie diese Zauber nicht mehr entfernen kann, aber sie kann sie durch ihre Liebe für andere entfernen, doch dies wusste sie zu Beginn nicht. Eigentlich ist Elsa aufgrund ihrer Kräfte, einer der gefährlichsten Menschen, und da sie Königin ist, macht sie ihre Nation unglaublich stark. Sie könnte ein ganzes Land einfach einfrieren (wie Arendelle) und einfach eine riesige Eismauer um Arendelle bauen, um es zu schützen. Außerdem kann sie jederzeit eine Riesen Armee von Schneemonstern (wie Marshmellow) erschaffen! Also sollte man sich Arendelle nicht zum Feind machen! (siehe Filmgeeks) Interessant ist, dass die Animatoren Elsa eine Signatur verpasst haben, die gezeigt wird, wenn sie ihre Magie benutzt. Dieses Merkmal ist eine Schneeflocke. Diese Schneeflocke kann mehrmals im Film gesehen werden, wenn Elsa ihre Magie verwendet. Zum Beispiel sieht man diese, als Elsa mit ihren Füßen ihren Eispalast baut (während sie Lass jetzt los singt). Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Anna 250px|right Seit dem Anna zwei Jahre alt war, waren Elsa und Anna immer die besten Freunde und liebten sich sehr. Die beiden spielten gerne zusammen und Anna liebte es, wenn Elsa ihre Magie benutze, um ein Winter-Wunderland zu erschaffen. Doch als Elsa Anna mit ihrer Magie fast getötet hätte, als Anna von Berg zu Berg hüpfte und Elsa Anna am Kopf traf, verängstigte das Elsa. Deswegen schloss sie sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, um Anna nicht mehr zu verletzen, auch als die ganze Familie verstorben war, verließ sie ihr Zimmer nicht. Anna wusste nicht mehr, dass Elsa magische Kräfte hat, da der Trollkönig Annas Erinnerungen manipuliert hatte. Anna hatte im Laufe der Jahre aufgegeben, Elsa aus ihrem Zimmer zu locken und versuchte es trotzdem, als ihre Eltern gestorben waren. Während Elsas Krönung sahen sich die Schwestern nach vielen Jahren wieder, doch Anna war zu Beginn schüchtern, da so viel Zeit verstrichen war. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten die beiden jedoch wieder Spaß und Anna äußerte den Wunsch, dass das Schloss immer offen bleiben soll, damit sie so viel Spaß haben können. Doch Elsa verneint dies direkt und verschließt sich wieder. Anna war nicht bewusst, dass Elsa nicht leicht fiel, da sie nicht wusste, wieso Elsa sie ausgeschlossen hatte. Durch den Duft von Schokolade kamen beide wieder ins Gespräch, da beide den Geruch gerne hatten. Als Elsa ihre Kräfte dem Reich zeigte, nachdem die beiden sich gestritten hatten, über die Verlobung von Anna und Hans, läuft Elsa weg und Anna weiß, dass es ihre Schuld war und nicht die ihrer Schwester. Sie wollte los ziehen, um sie zurück zu holen und lies sich auch nicht davon abhalten, als man ihr sagte, dass sie sich verletzen könnte. Sie sagte dann: "Sie ist meine Schwester. Sie würde mich nie verletzen." Als sie zu Elsas Eispalast kam, versuchte sie sie dazu zu überreden, dass sie wieder nach Arendelle kommt und den ewigen Winter beendet. Aber Elsa konnte das nicht tun und wollte nicht zurückkehren, weil sie Angst hatte, dass sie jemand anderen verletzen könnte. Elsas negative Emotionen explodieren widerwillig und mit ihren Fähigkeiten frierte sie Annas Herz ein. Allerdings liebte Anna Elsa weiterhin und wollte sich nicht von Kristoff retten lassen, sondern rettete lieber ihre Schwester, wodurch sie sich unbewusst selber rettete, da dies ein Akt der wahren Liebe war. Dies zeigt, wie sehr Anna Elsa ist und egal was passiert, ihre schwesterliche Bindung ist das wichtigste für sie. Dieser Akt der wahren Liebe führte auch dazu, dass sie von Elsas Fluch befreit wurde, was Olaf richtig feststellte, als er sagte, dass dies ein Akt der wahren Liebe war. Diese Aktion lies auch Elsa merken, wie sie ihre Kräfte kontrollieren kann, so dass sie sich nicht mehr vor Anna verbergen musste. Elsa und Anna kümmerten sich sehr gut umeinander, obwohl Elsa immer Angst hatte, dass sie Anna verletzen würde und Anna etwas zu aufdringlich war. Olaf left|250px Olaf war ein Schneemann, den Anna und Elsa gebaut haben, als sie jung waren und er ist eine wichtige Erinnerung für Elsa, die sie daran erinnert, wie viel Spaß sie mit ihrer Schwester hatte. Olafs Wunsch ist der Sommer, während Elsas Wunsch ist, dass die "Wärme" zwischen ihr und Anna wiederkommt. Olaf beschreibt Elsa als die wärmste, schönste und sanfteste Person überhaupt. Als Elsa das erste mal sah, dass Olaf lebt, war sie sehr überrascht, da sie nicht wusste, dass er lebte. Olaf musste ihr auch sagen, dass sie ihn zum Leben erweckt hatte. Zuerst war Elsa darüber froh, da es sie an den Spaß in ihrer Kindheit mit Anna erinnerte, aber sie erinnerte sich auch schmerzlich daran, dass sie so ihre Schwester verletzt hatte. Deswegen versuchte sich Elsa erneut von Anna und Olaf zu isolieren, um sie von ihrer Macht fernzuhalten und sie so zu schützen. Allerdings musste sie, aufgrund dessen Beharrlichkeit, Olafs jüngeren "Bruder", Marshmallow, erschaffen, damit dieser sie rauswirft. Allerdings sah Elsa den Fehler in ihrer Tat, als sie merkte, wie mächtig ihre Verbundenheit mit Anna war, denn Olaf war der, der merkte, dass Anna sich geopfert hatte, um sie zu retten. Dies war ein wahrer Akt der Liebe, so dass Anna sich gerettet hatte. Dadurch lernte Elsa, dass Liebe der Schlüssel zu allem war und konnte so den Winter in Arendelle beenden. Als Olaf begann zu schmelzen, aufgrund der Rückkehr des Sommers, erschuf sie ihm eine eigene Eiswolke, so dass er gekühlt wurde und überleben konnte. Am Ende genießt er dem Sommer und hilft Anna, zusammen mit Elsa, Schlittschuh zu fahren, ähnlich wie in der Kindheit von Anna und Elsa. Dies zeigt, dass Olaf beide Schwestern gerne hat. Kristoff right|250px Obwohl Elsa mit Kristoff wenig Interaktion hatte, reicht es aus, um zu sagen, dass, obwohl sie ängstlich und vorsichtig war, dass sie ihn mag, weil sie weiß, was er für ihre Schwester getan hat. Als Kristoff versucht Hans für den Versuch, die beiden Schwestern zu töten, zu konfrontieren, ist Elsa von ihm berührt. Sie lässt auch Kristoff für sie arbeiten, damit sie mit Anna zusammen sein kann. In der Bilderbuch App wird gezeigt, dass Elsa die Liebe zwischen Kristoff und Anna zugelassen hat. In den Märchenbüchern, die nachdem Film spielen, wird gezeigt, dass Elsa und Kristoff eine gute Freundschaft haben, die durch ihre Liebe zu Anna verstärkt wird. In Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber geht es viel um die Freundschaft zwischen Elsa und Kristoff, da sie zusammen arbeiten müssen, um Annas Geburtstag feiern zu können. Lieder *Zum ersten Mal *Lass jetzt los **Zum ersten Mal (Reprise) *Wir machen den Tag zum schönsten Tag *Eine Zeit voller Freude *Wenn wir zusammen sind Trivia *Elsa hat mehr Haarsträhnen als Rapunzel aus Rapunzel - Neu verföhnt.Wusstest du, dass Elsa mehr Haarsträhnen hat als Rapunzel? Quellen *''Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren'' *''Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber'' *''Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf'' Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:إلسا en:Elsa es:Elsa fi:Elsa fr:Elsa hr:Elza id:Elsa si Ratu Salju it:Elsa ja:エルサ nl:Elsa pl:Elsa (Kraina lodu) pt-br:Elsa ro:Elsa Crăiasa zăpezilor ru:Эльза tr:Karlar Kraliçesi Elsa vi:Nữ hoàng băng giá Elsa zh:艾莎 Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Charaktere) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Singende Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Königinnen Kategorie:Charaktere mit Magie Kategorie:Wunderkinder